The present invention relates to a gardening tool for digging around weeds, vegetables, bushes, etc., and in particular, a gardening tool having a handle, two laterally mounted straight prongs extending parallel to one another, and a medially mounted pair of diverging prongs which extend in a gradually diverging manner from one another to define a V-shaped member.
The need currently exists for a gardening tool which can straddle weeds, vegetables, bushes, and other such forms of vegetation, the prior art includes conventional shovels and spades. However, neither of these devices includes a gap medially at the digging end of the tool, which gap would allow the tool to straddle vegetation.